The Oyster and the Hatter
by Jaw19
Summary: When Hatter finds he has an oyster on his hands he has two options, turn her in to the new king Jack, or hire her for his tea shop. Takes place after the series.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. I love Hatter (Andrew Lee Potts) and so of course I had to do a fanfic about him. :)**

The young woman gave an irritated sigh beside the disheveled looking bum. "Ratty this better be worth my Wonderland coins or you are dead," she threatened. Ratty ignored her turning his attention to a white chair with only a hat visible and some very disheveled dark brown hair. "I brought you Alice," Ratty said. The person wearing the hat visibly flinched before swinging the chair around. Immediately the man in the chair relaxed taking in the young woman before him. The young woman on the other hand turned on Ratty pissed. "You brought me to Hatter? Are you kidding me? I want my money back," she snapped at him. Before she could grab him he scampered out of the way. "It's Alice," he insisted looking over at Hatter. The man in the chair wore an amused smile. "Seems you know who I am but I am most certain that you are not the Alice I once knew," he said to the young woman. She rolled her eyes. "Of course I know who you are and of course I'm not your ex girlfriend," she snapped at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Then who are you? And why did you not return home with the other oysters?" He asked. The young woman gaped at him. "I'm, I'm not Alice," she stammered. Hatter raised an eyebrow. "But she's Alice of legend. Blond hair, blue eyes, porcelain skin," Ratty put out there. "Rat leave," Hatter demanded and immediately Ratty scampered off. "Okay not Alice. What is you're name then," he pushed. The young woman looked away. "I can't remember. It was something odd but not Alice," she mumbled. "Jeeze," Hatter exclaimed growing bored. "That's it! Jez! That's my name," she exclaimed. Hatter rolled his eyes. "Well now we're getting somewhere," he announced.

"Well now Jez what's you're last name?" Hatter asked sipping some tea. Jez studied him for a minute suspicious if he had returned to his old ways and the old tea. "Normal tea love. I'm a friend so you're name?" He pushed sensing her questioning thoughts. Jez shook her head. "If I didn't remember my first name then how would I remember my last?" She replied smartly. Amusement danced behind his eyes. "Wonderland it is," Hatter declared standing up and putting his tea down. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "You're kidding," she said. Hatter shook his head turning to her with a tilt of his head. "Hardly. Wonderland has now adopted you since you seem to have abandoned you're world," he told her. Jez looked at him curiously. "Why would I want to be adopted by this god forsaken place?" She questioned. Hatter stared tiredly at her. "Why would you want to leave your home when you could have returned there a few months ago?" Hatter replied with his own question. Jez sighed, talking with Hatter was a headache. "Because there's nothing for me there like there was for you. Also its a lot nicer here now with the new king," she replied. Hatter's lip twitched in annoyance. "Of course our new king," he said with venom in his voice. It was Jez's turn to look amused. "Of course! You don't exactly get along with our new king ever since him and Alice," she pointed out making the connection. Hatter spun around with a smile on his face. "What can I do for you Jez in Wonderland?" He asked completely ignoring their past line of conversation. Rolling her eyes Jez went along with Hatter's whirlwind thought process. "An honest job here in Wonderland. Do you think you could manage that Hatter?" She asked pointedly. The amusement returned to his smile and lips. "How much do you know about tea?" He asked.

Hatter couldn't help but like the girl. She put up a fight and didn't take anything from anyone. She could also throw everything he threw at her right back. She had to be crafty to have survived in Wonderland on her own for so long. He showed her around his new honest teashop. She was clever and smarter then she let off to be. She new a lot about teas and impressed Hatter right off the bat. "Where are you staying?" He asked when he was trying to figure out how long it would take her to get to work. She looked away trying to quickly come up with a better answer then the truth. Hatter noticed it and knew the feeling. "Why don't you crash on my couch for a few days that way I can help you open and close if I need you to?" He suggested. Jez bit her lip not liking charity. "Sure but just a day or two I have to make sure nothing goes bad at home," she replied trying to sound convincing. Hatter gave a curt nod impressed with how thorough she was. "Well let's go back to my place and I'll give you an early pay since you gave what you had to Ratty," he said turning and walking away before she could protest like he knew she would.

Hatter had a nice place though any place warm and with cushions would have been nice to Jez. She would have gladly slept on the floor had Hatter said so, so long as it was warm. Hatter tossed her a pillow and blanket which she caught against her chest. "Figured you could make your bed before going out shopping for new clothes," Hatter told her. Jez turned startled. "What's the matter with the clothes I have?" She demanded. Hatter raised an eyebrow at her. "They're boring," he replied simply. Jez stared at Hatter's unique sense of style. With a frown Jez turned and made up the couch. "Fine I'll shop," she said tiredly. Hatter smirked never knowing a girl to not want to shop. He tossed her a bag with some coins in it. "Nothing red though," he warned as she headed towards the door with it. Jez paused and without turning smirked and continued out. "I'm serious," Hatter called after her.

The next morning Jez met Hatter in the teashop after she locked up his place. Hatter stopped what he was doing the moment he saw her. She wore dark skinny jeans tucked into nice black buckle boot heels. She had a white tank top with a black women's vest over it. Her blonde hair curling slightly around her shoulders. She looked amazing that Hatter's jaw dropped. She had smudged her eyeliner to make her blue eyes even bluer. Hatter was able to regain his composure though when he saw the hat she wore on her head. It was a black fedora but it had a red plaid design on it. He frowned. "I said no red," he told her. She hadn't missed his earlier staring. "Oh well it was the only hat that fit and I needed some color," she replied hustling over to the counter to pick up a pad and a pen to get to work. Hatter continued to frown over at her. Before she could go and take costumers orders he grabbed her elbow and steered her behind the tea bar. "You have to be careful. People here will drink the tea but don't think they don't wish for the old tea. You have to hide you're mark carefully," he warned. Jez smirked at him. "I think it will be very hard for any of them to see my mark," she replied with a tone in her voice that told him she knew something he didn't. Satisfied though he let her get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter was impressed as he kept an eye on Jez working. She was charming and persuasive at the same time. She was able to con the husbands into buying tea even when Hatter had not been able to. They had insisted on never drinking tea again until it was the old tea again. Here was Jez though having them insisting on more tea the second they were finished. She was just as charming to the men though as she was to the women. Hatter had found that the wives could be quite vicious to one another and yet they were all very kind to Jez. One woman had even insisted on a new tea. Where Hatter could have come up with one in a heartbeat he decided to let Jez try it out. He was impressed by her speed and confidence. She brought it over to the woman and waited for her opinion. Hatter watched eagerly to see the woman's reaction. She took a sip and her eyes rolled back as a very satisfied smile grew over her face. Immediately the other women around jumped forward demanding some for themselves.

The next few days went by similarly. Jez ran the shop while Hatter watched. She made her own custom teas and brought in more business each day. Hatter had to bump up her wages by the demand of the customers. Hatter remained behind the bar feeling like he could do nothing but keep the hot water running. Jez was extremely pleased with herself and let Hatter know it with the smug look she wore on her face. She insisted on wearing a little bit of red each day to watch how much it rubbed Hatter the wrong way. But he put up with it and even smirked as he caught on. She worked and lived on his couch for a week before Hatter brought it up. They were getting back from work when Hatter looked at the couch. "You live too far away to commute to work each day," he stated. Jez lifted an eyebrow at him with her hands on her hips. "How would you know?" She demanded. Hatter smiled assuming he had this in the bag. "I haven't seen you around Wonderland and I know everyone around here," he replied. Jez smirked at his confidence. "Obviously you're loosing your touch Hatter. I've been very close by," she replied. Hatter's face fell. "Well no matter you'll be staying in the guest room," he announced. Again Jez smirked. "About time. I've been staying in there since the second night anyway though," she informed him as she skipped away collecting her things on the couch. Hatter's jaw dropped. Maybe he was losing his touch.

Hatter got used to the bickering and challenges he and Jez went through. To be honest with himself he actually enjoyed it. Jez on the other hand adored it. Hatter seemed to grow on her and she found that she couldn't understand why Alice had given him up. He turned out to be a rather good cook since they both learned very early on that Jez was not. They got into a routine where they'd get up together Hatter would cook and Jez would clean up after. At the teashop Hatter worked behind the tea bar and Jez stayed out and about with the costumers. It was comfortable with them and Hatter only pretended to be mad at Jez for wearing red after awhile.

A month into working the door to the shop opened and Jez thought nothing of it. She didn't look up as she finished taking an order from a table. Hatter on the other hand cursed under his breath as he saw the ocean of red flooding through the doors. Jack Heart smiled wide flashing his bright whites at him. "Is that any way to greet your king?" He asked him. Hatter frowned before giving a mock bow to him and sweeping his hat off his head dramatically. "Forgive me. Good evening your majesty. To what do I owe the honor of your visit? You checked my shop just last month so you know I am not selling illegal teas," he replied. Jack nodded taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "I'm not here for that. I heard you're doing some really good business and I wanted to congratulate you," Jack informed him. Hatter busied himself behind the bar hopefully getting the point across to Jack that he was busy. "You could have sent a letter," Hatter replied without looking. Jack didn't answer and stayed quiet for a few minutes. Hatter got suspicious and turned around to find Jack staring over at Jez. A dark angry feeling grew inside Hatter's chest a feeling he found familiar and was he not so jealous of Jack at the moment he would have been surprised at himself. "What do you want Jack?" Hatter snapped drawing back Jack's attention. "Who is that lovely young woman? Is she the famous new teashop worker who rivals you on your tea making skills?" Jack asked. Hatter frowned and looked past to Jez who unfortunately coming this way.

"Hatter some cups please," Jez asked without noticing Jack. Jack smiled amused then cleared his throat, making Hatter cringe. "Jez this is Jack Heart. The King of Wonderland," he introduced with no enthusiasm at all. Jez's eyes went wide as she noticed Jack for the first time. She stepped back tugging the bottom of her shirt and black and red-checkered vest down unconsciously. Jack stood extending his hand to her. "Jez it's a pleasure to meet you," he said shaking her hand. Jez glanced quickly at Hatter before she regained her composure and usual charm. "It's wonderful to finally meet you as well your majesty. Can I interest you in one of my specialty cups of tea?" She asked. Jack smiled with a nod. "Why don't you bring it over to a table over there and join me we can talk. I like to get to know all of the citizens of Wonderland," he offered. "All the pretty girl citizens," Hatter mumbled under his breath. Jack just raised an eyebrow at him. "Well your majesty it's not time for my break yet and it's up to Hatter," Jez said cautiously. Jack just smiled. "Why don't you take your break now? Hatter you don't mind do you?" He asked without really meaning it to Hatter. Hatter gave a sarcastic smile. "Of course not. Jez just let me help you with the tea then you can take your break now with the King," he replied with venom in his voice. Jez raised her eyebrows now at him but followed him behind the counter as Jack went to sit as a table.

Hatter slammed a kettle down on the stove while Jez pulled down teas from the shelf. She glanced over at him suspicious. "Tense much?" She hissed at him. Hatter looked over at her with a frown. "Make sure he doesn't see you're mark. He'll send you through the looking glass faster then," he began. "Faster then he did Alice," Jez snapped cutting him off. Hatter stared at her shocked. She scooped up some herbs into a tea ball more forcefully then necessary without looking over at Hatter. Hatter continued to stare at her with shock plain on his face. Finally she looked up at him the anger slowly dying in her eyes. "Hatter I understand you don't like the King but if I'm going to stay here he can't come creeping in all the time. So if you can keep your hostilities with him away from your shop that would be helpful," she told him. Understanding Hatter nodded. "Of course anything for a pretty girl to talk to the King more," he mumbled pouring the tea into the cups. Jez stamped her foot glaring at him. She opened her mouth then just shook her head letting out an aggravated sigh. Hatter let out one of his own and went to his office in the back while Jez took the cups to the table when Jack was sitting.

"The rumors are true. You make better tea then even Hatter himself could," Jack complimented as he savored his tea. Jez smiled politely. "He didn't give you too hard of a time did he?" Jack asked. Jez shook her head. "Na I've got Hatter under control. Nothing he can do rattles me," she assured him. Jack smiled happy to hear it. "I'm just afraid he doesn't like me so much especially after what happened between me, him, and Alice," Jack told her. Jez nodded understanding. After a few moments in silence Jack cleared his throat. "So I haven't seen you around Wonderland just yet," he said. Jez smiled with a shrug. "I'm good about staying out of the spot light. You know, stay out of trouble," she replied. Jack laughed. "Well for a nice, talented girl like you I find that hard to believe," he complimented. Jez just smiled at him sipping her tea. "Should you ever tire of working for Hatter you are more then welcome to come work for me you know. You are just charming and make delicious teas," Jack offered finishing off his tea. Jez grinned standing up. "That's just the tea talking. Compliments Galore it's called for a reason. It makes you feel warm and fuzzy and the compliments just pour out. But don't worry your majesty no oysters were harmed in the making of this tea," she teased scooping up his cup. Jack placed his hand on her gently stopping her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter watched the small black and white screen though time and time again he told himself he needed to look away. "It's not spying I'm just making sure no one steals stuff in my shop," he told himself trying to make it right. He watched Jack stare at Jez and her laugh back at Jack's words as he smiled. It sickened him and he felt old scars reopening in himself though he couldn't understand why. Hatter gave a relieved sigh when he saw Jez get up and collect her and Jack's cup. He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time until he found himself breathing deep breaths to refill his lungs. He was about to turn away to re-enter the shop when Jack grabbed Jez's hand. Hatter jumped up from his chair yelling "No!" He surprised himself but it didn't stop how angry and hurt he was at the same time. "Keep your hands to your bloody self," Hatter hissed at the screen. He turned to storm out of the office and back to the front. He stopped in the doorway when he saw Jez pull her hand out from under Jack's. "Your majesty is very kind truly. But I'm quite content where I am and what I'm doing. Alice was crazy to turn Hatter away because I know for a fact that it was nothing he did wrong that could turn anyone away," Jez insisted to Jack. Hatter tilted his head completely baffled at what had just happened. Jack looked just as surprised. "Are you and Hatter?" He began insinuating. Jez shook her head looking away. "No your majesty. He is my boss and I see him enough to know how he behaves. Now if your majesty would excuse me I must get back to work. It was lovely to meet you," Jez said heading back to the bar to clean up the cups.

Hatter didn't have enough time to hide before Jez spotted him in the doorway. She paused mid-step noticing him watching her and catching her off guard. Quickly she regained her composure and narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not nice to spy Hatter I thought you were past that," she mumbled as she put the cups away. Hatter just offered a small smile before he frowned past her. Jez turned to see Jack by the counter. He nodded his head to Hatter. "It was a pleasure to meet you Jez. I will be sure to stop by for more of your miraculous teas. Hatter your lucky you found her first," Jack said. Hatter's lip twitched in a sneer at the hidden double meaning in Jack's words. With that the King and his entourage left.

Jez ignored Hatter the rest of the day. Frustrated and wanting to know the dialog that had gone on between Jack and her Hatter closed the shop early. Jez walked in front of Hatter on the way home still determined to ignore him. Hatter grabbed her arm to stop her when they got inside before she could storm off to her room as well. "Jez," he said trying to get her attention. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and crossed her arms over her chest not turning to look at him. "What do you want Hatter?" She asked. Hatter took a deep breath and trying to get in front of her to look her in the eye but she kept turning away. Finally he gave up throwing his hands in the air. "What happened with Jack?" He asked. Jez rolled her eyes finally turning to look at him. "I don't see how it's your business," she informed him. Hatter sighed. "Jez please," he insisted. "He wanted to make sure that you were taking care of me," she told him. Hatter shook his head. "I highly doubt that love," he said. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not your love. And just because you hate him for the whole love triangle with Alice doesn't mean you have to drag me into this as well," she informed him. Hatter threw his arms in the air again. "Why must you always bring her up. Do you wish to tear me to pieces each and everyday?" He cried. Jez was taken aback. "No," she answered honestly. "Then just tell me. Why do you always bring her into this?" He asked softly. Jez looked up at him earnestly. "Because I don't want you to think I'm just like her. I'm not Alice Hatter, I'm nothing like her," she replied softly.

Hatter was speechless as he stared at Jez. For someone who emitted so much confidence and strength she now seemed so small as she stared down at her feet. Hatter opened and closed his mouth like he would say something but in the end just wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against his chest. "I don't think you're Alice Jez. I would never confuse you for her. You're too strong, smart, and cunning to be the Alice I knew," he whispered into her hair. They stayed like that for a while before Hatter cleared his throat stepping back. "How about I make us some dinner?" He asked. Jez nodded. "I'll put on some tea," Jez offered.

They ate in silence together. Jez was amazed how well Hatter could cook and barely breathed between bites. "So you said something about Alice to Jack," Hatter prompted after clearing is throat. Jez nearly choked on her mouthful. Hatter quickly pushed her tea towards her. Jez took a sip satisfied. "What?" She finally asked. "What did you say to the King about Alice?" He asked again. "Look I won't mention her again. I'm sorry," Jez said. Hatter shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You were talking to him just before you noticed me," Hatter began. Jez stared at him a moment before she realized when he meant. "You were eaves dropping," she accused without actually answering his question. "I thought he was taking you," Hatter began to admit before he quickly clamped his mouth shut. Jez's eyebrows rose. "You were spying the whole time. You were watching from the cameras in your office," she realized. Hatter didn't deny this. "Why?" Jez asked curious. Hatter just shrugged shoving some food into his mouth. Jez shook her head. "Answer the question Hatter," she told him. Hatter sighed and looked away. "I was jealous," he said quickly and quietly. "What?" Jez asked. Hatter turned to look at her. "I was jealous," he repeated louder.

Jez stared into Hatter's warm brown eyes that for once showed the uncertainty she was sure he felt inside. She was taken off guard by his statement but at the same time it made her feel warm inside. She smiled over at him. "You were jealous of the King talking to little old me?" She teased lightly. Hatter smiled returning the twinkle to his eye. "Just a little bit," Jez got up and walked over to him in his chair. She kissed his cheek gently then whispered in his ear. "Don't lie to yourself Hatter you much more jealous then you even know," she teased. Before she could move Hatter turned in his chair and captured her face between his hands. There was a brief moment where Hatter stared at her deep in the eyes before he captured her lips with his own.

Jez lay awake in her bed alone that night thinking of Hatter. Things would be different between them now. Hatter had kissed her with such a need and such passion that it lit the fire inside herself. It hadn't been long before she had been sitting in his lap fingers entangled in his hair. They had continued until they were both breathless and lips were chapped. Jez still had rug burn on her cheeks and neck from Hatter's five o'clock shadow. They had both been surprised at there actions and slightly embarrised as they said their goodnights. But in the end Jez couldn't help but smile. Wonderland finally seemed to be fitting with her.

Hatter woke up the next morning a smile on his face the first time in a very long while. He stretched savoring the last few moments in bed before getting up to start the day. He thought of last night and how it had suggested to his dream. Now if only he could get Jez to do it in real life he'd be in heaven. Deciding to start the day Hatter hopped into the shower and dressed before heading down the hall. He popped his head into Jez's room and found her curled up in bed still asleep. He watched her for a moment so peaceful in sleep. "Time te get up love," he called softly. Jez stirred but refused to get up. Hatter chuckled. "I'll open those shutters," he threatened. Jez opened one eye to glare at him. "Do that and you're dead," she warned. Hatter rolled his eyes. "I'll go put on some tea," he informed her before leaving her to finish getting up. He went in the kitchen and put on a kettle of water. Then he went on and rummaged through the fridge to make some breakfast.

Jez stopped in the doorway of the kitchen her mouth dropping. There was barely any room on the table because Hatter seemed to have gone nuts cooking. He turned around as if sensing her there and gave her a half smile his guard down. Jez found it adorable on him. "I didn't know exactly what you'd like so I cooked everything," he explained. Jez smirked looking at his uncertainty. She walked over and kissed his cheek. "Its lovely," she replied softly. Hatter closed his eyes before grabbing her hand as she started to turn away. She looked up into his brown eyes an instant before he kissed her. It took her breath away and when he finally let her lips go he smirked at her. "You have to quit doin that love," he told her. Jez lifted an innocent eyebrow. "Doing what?". She asked. Hatter chuckled as he gently bit her lip. "Sit, eat," he told her.

Hatter shook his head at Jez. "If I'd known you'd only eat and English muffin and fruit it would have saved me much energy and food," he teased. Jez stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't see why you're complaining you seem to be enjoying a little of everything. Besides why don't you sell the rest at the shop today?" She asked. Hatter raised an eyebrow at her. "Its a teashop love, not a bakery," he reminded her. "So?" Jez replied challengingly. Hatter seemed unsure of an anwser to that. Jez seemed to do that to him where no one else was ever able to. "So it's my shop and I decide what's sold there," he finally announced. Jez smirked and stood up taking her dish with her. She walked over to Hatter and kissed his cheek being sure to jump out of reach before he could catch her. "Sweetheart of course you own the shop but for the time being it looks like I've been running it," she replied smartly before going back to her room to finish getting ready while Hatter was left in the kitchen unable to come up with a good reply.

Hatter brought the left over food to sell at the teashop like Jez had suggested. She mixed some teas that went perfectly with each pastry. The shop was full with people waiting to be seated. Hatter raised his eyebrows at Jez when she was coming over to get some more tea. "Don't think I've ever seen the place so full. Even when I was selling the Queen's teas," he admired. Jez smirked confidently. "That's because you didn't have a smooth talker like me sweetheart," she replied. Hatter couldn't help but reach out and snake an arm around her waist giving it a small squeeze. "I bet it was more then just your smooth talking love," he said. Jez smirked at his before shaking him off. "Why don't you go do paperwork or something before you find it impossible not to touch me," she teased. Hatter smirked at the very idea but went into the back figuring it would be a good idea as best he could get without a cold shower around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is the last chapter that I have already written. Let me know if you'd like me to continue. More reviews happier me :) good or bad :)**

Jez was setting a new kettle on the stove and mixing her teas on a tray when the bell on the door rang. She thought nothing of it until she heard a woman's voice behind her. "Excuse me?" The woman asked politely. "One moment miss and I'll take your name down on the list," Jez replied over her shoulder. "List?" The woman asked sounding utterly confused. "I just need to see Hatter," the woman replied. Jez sighed. It must be one of the addicts still trying to find their teas. "Hatter isn't seeing anyone anymore," she replied patiently as she turned around. She froze in her spot as she recognized who it was. "I'm sure he'll see me if you tell him its Alice," Alice replied.

Jez led Alice silently to Hatter's office. Alice had assured her she knew the way and Jez knew she should have let her go alone rather then put herself through the torture that was sure to follow. She knocked on Hatter's door and opened it slowly. "What is it love?" He asked with a smile. Jez offered a small smile in return because she so wanted to be happy for him no matter how much it was about to tear her up. "Someone wants to see you," she replied. Hatter looked confused. Jez felt movement behind her and Alice pushed open the door moving past Jez. "Hatter!" She exclaimed. Hatter's eyes widened in complete surprise. "Alice," he said breathlessly. Jez watched her heart breaking even though she told herself she had no reason for it to. Hatter had jumped out of his chair rushing over to Alice a brilliant smile on his face. Alice in return ran meeting him half way and throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Hatter I missed you," Alice exclaimed in his ear. Hatter closed his eyes a happy smile spreading across his face. Jez slowly stepped back and out the door leaving her heart on the floor.

Hatter didn't remember when he noticed Jez was gone but when he did he couldn't shake the horrible quilt he felt inside. Alice brought his attention back to the present. "Hatter I've missed you and made a terrible mistake," she was saying. Hatter listened patiently to the person who had ripped his heart out. "After you left I knew I had to have you back. My world was so empty without you to brighten it up. I'm so sorry Hatter please come back with me," Alice appologized. It brought Hatter back with a snap. "What?". He asked. Alice smiled. "Come back with me Hatter to where you belong," she said. Hatter shook his head standing up and taking a few steps away. "I belong here now Alice. I've found where I'm comfortable. Who I'm comfortable with," he replied quietly. He turned to look at Alice. "But do they know you like I do?". She pleaded. Hatter shook his head. "No Alice I think she knows me more." He replied. Alice stared at him in disbelief. "But Jack said," she began. Hatter spun on her. "Jack? Jack Heart? You're still listening to him?". He demanded. Alice nodded. "How do you think I got here?". She asked him. Hatter spun around to look at his monitors. "Bloody hell," he cursed seeing Jack sitting at the tea bar talking to Jez. He stormed out of the room without a word to Alice.

Jez had gone back to the front trying to go to work though she lagged and had no heart in it. She barely noticed when someone sat down at the bar in front of her. "Jez is something wrong?". Was what brought her out of her daze and misery. She looked up and noticed it was Jack. "Hello your majesty," she replied without putting any heart in it. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What iis the matter Jez have you drank some bad tea?". Jack tried to tease. Jez shook her head. "Alice is back," she informed him quietly. Jack nodded. "So I've heard. Is she here?". Jack asked. Jez nodded putting her hands on the counter to steady herself. Jack put his hand on hers giving it a small squeeze. "I'm so sorry Jez. If Hatter should leave with her again please consider my offer," he pleaded. "You're bloody well lucky you're the king or the sledgehammer would be in your face," Hatter yelled angerly at Jack coming in from the back.

Jez turned startled to see Hatter. Hope glimmered in her eyes for a moment before she saw Alice come up behind him. Hatter registared the look in Jez's eyes and didn't want to hurt her more then she already was today. It was time for him to take action. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying in wonderland," he assured Jez and Jack his eyes not leaving Jez's. He watched as her eyes darted behind him to where Alice stood looking hopeful for her own part. Hatter shook his head already knowing what Jez thought. "Alice is going back through the looking glass alone. I'm sure your majesty can have that scheduled though short notice like you did to bring her here to begin with," Hatter spat with some venom. Jez spun to stare at Jack. He gave her a sheepish grin. She threw her hands up in the air and stormed out of the shop. "Men!" She exclaimed.

"Jez?". Hatter called stepping into his flat. He had kicked the king and Alice out along with all the other customers so he could close his shop. He had watched Jez storm out and could only hope she had returned home. Just like he had made Jack promise to return Alice back to hers once he made it clear he no longer needed her. He dropped the keys on the table and went on into the house. "Jez are you here?" He called again. He heard a door down the hall slam and smirked. "Oh love don't be like that," Hatter called making his way to the spare bedroom. "Don't even start with me Hatter I'm so not in the mood," Jez snapped from behind the closed door. Hatter smirked opening it slowly. Jez turned to glare at him. "Its just me love. Alice and Jack are gone for good," he told her hands up in surrender. Jez just stared at him. "So much for being a wonderful and thoughtful King. He's just like every other guy," Jez exclaimed turning her back on Hatter. Hatter frowned looking hurt. "Now that hurts love," He said. Jez rolled her eyes. "Enough with the love crap Hatter. I can't handle that right now," Jez sighed sounding defeated. Hatter sat down on the edge of the bed and pat the spot next to him for her to sit down. "Come on now. Cheer up we've rid ourselves of the King and old what's her face," Hatter tried cheering Jez up. She gave him a dull stare but rolled her eyes with a small smile. "She's really gone?" She asked timidly. Hatter nodded putting his arm around her. "Unless the King proposed again. You know third time may very well be the charm eh?" He joked. Jez smiled. "No offense but I hope he doesn't. I'd hate having her around and having to call her my Queen," she admitted. Hatter nodded thoughtfully. "This is true. But did I hear you correctly? Are you finally accepting Wonderland as you're home?" He asked her earnestly. Jez looked at him her eyes bright and shining as she stared into his brown ones. "I'm accepting this as my home. You, me, here," she told him. Hatter thought his heart might expload as he kissed her too happy for any words.


End file.
